


love, jaehyun

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (maybe), Angst, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Simon AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: Jaehyun begins communicating withMoonlightvia email, unsure of what will happen.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	love, jaehyun

**Author's Note:**

> hello:) i rewatched love, simon some days ago and immediately thought about writing an au so here I am! this will be more based on the movie since I literally cannot remember what was in the book lmao. also, this won't have the whole blackmailing part because I just want a really sweet story. the angst tag is only for jaehyun's thoughts and stuff. this will probably have smut later on so tags and rating may change. this isn't a high school/college au like the actual book/movie because i simply don't know how to write those, idk the differences between french schools and the others also i don't remember shit about school lmaooo so let's not go there
> 
> chapters will be somewhat short because I prefer short chapters and this story won't be a really long one anyway.^^
> 
> I honestly don't know how this will go but I hope you will all enjoy this ride with me :)  
> 
> 
> hytori xx

Jaehyun was not unhappy with his job, sure it could be tiring and stressful from time to time but he liked the shop's vibes and coffee was something he enjoyed quite a lot. He had the knowledge and patience which was perfect. It was not his dream job, that is for sure but it was not awful either. He had just gotten home after a long shift, it was already dark outside when he closed the shop which was not ideal since he had to walk back home, but he did not really mind much, he could practically do anything if he had his earphones and some good music playing. 

He tossed his sage backpack on his bedroom floor before rushing to the kitchen. It had been a long day and Jaehyun was pretty much starving, he quickly prepared himself something easy to make and fast to eat. All he wanted was to eat and sleep, honestly.

He ate as he scrolled through one of his favorite blogs on his phone. It was one of those blogs where everyone could say what they had in mind without being judged or anything like that. Jaehyun loved it because of all the positivity and how helpful people were to each other. Life was already pretty rough, so this blog was his little secret space.

He scrolled until a particular post caught his eye.

**_Posted by_ ** **_moonlightrose_ ** **3 hours ago**

**_do you ever feel like you should be honest with everyone? you feel like telling them lies after lies only put more weight on your shoulders and you start to wonder if being honest with them would actually give you the ability to breathe freely? to get rid of all that weight? i wish i could be honest with them and tell them that i am gay. i want to finally be myself because right now, i know i am not who i want to be._ **

Jaehyun read the words on the screen over and over again as his heart began to race. He knows it was stupid to feel this way over a random post on his favorite blog, but he couldn’t help it. It was the first time he related to someone this much. He always thought no one else got it, that they never really understood how he felt but maybe he was wrong all this time. 

He clicked on the username and immediately hit the send message button. Jaehyun doesn’t really know what he was doing, but his fingers were already typing out a short message to the stranger. The brunette adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his finger, biting his lips as he reread his message for the fifth time. He sighed, gathering as much courage as he could before hitting the _Send_ button and locking his phone, not thinking about it twice.

> **To: moonlightrose**
> 
> **From: februaryheart**
> 
> _hey, i saw your post and uh, i couldn’t help but send a message. i also feel the same way. i get what you mean and i know how hard it can be to not be yourself. this might sound a little dumb to hear (hopefully not) but you’re not alone and if you ever feel like talking to someone, i am here even if you don’t know me. one day you will find the strength to finally be yourself._
> 
> _Amethyst_

Jaehyun waited some minutes, still sat down at the kitchen table staring at his phone before deciding on doing the dishes and going to sleep to get rid of all the battling thoughts in his head. So he did. It was only when he finished brushing his teeth that he heard a little _ping_ coming from the bedroom. He washed his mouth from any leftover foam and ran to his room, Jaehyun unlocked his phone as fast, and a small smile spread on his face when he saw the notification.

> **To: februaryheart**
> 
> **From: moonlightrose**
> 
> _Hey Amethyst,_
> 
> _Thank you for your message, I truly appreciate it. I would love to continue talking to you but perhaps emails would be easier, don’t you think? Sending you mine: moonlightrose@gmail.com_
> 
> _Moonlight_
> 
> _P.S: Amethyst?_

The brunette let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in once he finished reading the message. He wasn’t really sure how he was feeling at the moment but he decided to not overthink it. Jaehyun wanted to talk with Moonlight more, but for now, he decided on sleeping, all of this could wait until tomorrow. He let his head fall back on his pillow and closed his eyes. It was the first time that Jaehyun fell asleep this fast.


End file.
